Love Today
by obsessivee
Summary: In the Burrow,a week after the war, everyone's consumed with grief by the death of their friends. What happens when Hermione decides to speak up? RWHG, sort of halfsongfic to Love today by Mika, too. Storie's better than summary, so r & r


**A/N: Post-war story in general, but focuses in on Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**The Burrow wasn't exactly an ideal place to be, one week after the war. The house was permanently perfumed, scented by the bouquets and bouquets of flowers that had arrived for the large memorial service Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur were planning for Fred, Remus, Tonks, and many of the other casualties of the battle. Tissues and handkerchiefs littered the floors, and tears seemed to be constantly shed, so much that even the manliest of men in the house broke down at unpredictable moments. 

Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley busied themselves planning and cleaning for the memorial service, which was to take place in the backyard. Harry and Ron set themselves to small tasks to occupy themselves; similar to the time before Bill and Fleur's wedding, they tidied up and de-gnomed the garden, their actions more of an autopilot than anything else. They were absorbed in their thoughts of other things, their minds wandered as their bodies did the familiar actions to help out.

George, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, and Charlie busied themselves helping out at Hogwarts, which was being fixed and rebuilt by many wizard and witch volunteers. They left every morning looking just as pale and sad as the day before, just putting their own contributions in every day.

There was no time for anyone to interact much with anyone else; nothing seemed to be said, no one wanted to say it, there was no time, there was too much time, what was there to say? Everything was raw and new; everything was horrible and deadly; feelings were impossible to describe. The thoughts that swam around in their minds couldn't be sorted out, as they came out more a jumble of fragments of this and that.

So the inhabitants of the Burrow moved on, almost ghosts, on constant autopilot, preparing for the memorial service, without hardly knowing it.

The day of the memorial service rolled around, and the mood at the Burrow hadn't changed one bit; it was just as somber, with everyone getting ready in their best dress robes like robots, programmed to brush their hair or shave their faces. Everyone seemed to be a hollow shell of themselves, still overwhelmed with grief, and no one seemed to even think it possible to feel anything but sadness. The fact that Lord Voldemort was gone seemed like too insignificant a detail, when so many other people should have been celebrating the great feat with them.

As Hermione pulled on a black dress, she sighed. She was so sick of this tip-toeing around each other, at nothing being said. She needed closure, she needed to know where she stood. And so that was it. She wasn't going to let this cloud of anguish that had fallen over the Burrow stay one more minute; she was speaking up.

_Everybody's gonna love today,  
Gonna love today, gonna love today.  
Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today.  
Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,  
Love love me, love love me, love love._

She went dashing down the steps, and said to a shocked group of people:

"That's it! This memorial service is not about sobbing about the losses. It's about remembering the greatness of the people we've lost, and knowing that they died for good cause. It's about looking at the bright side of all of this! And I've had just about enough of everyone in this house moving around like they've seen the Grim."

She let out a sharp intake of breath, and everyone stared at her, shocked and mesmerized.

"Well?" she said to the group of baffled people. "I won't have anymore of it. You're all going to love today, and I mean it."

Mrs. Weasley was shocked; Hermione sounded just like her. "Yes," she chimed in quietly. "Hermione's right. We're not going to get anywhere crying to ourselves about all the people we've lost. Today has to be about love."

Hermione nodded. "Now, Ron, can I see you in the other room, please?" She sauntered away, into the living room.

"Oohhh," George wolf-whistled, momentarily forgetting his agony. He and Ginny exchanged a look.

Ron got up from the table and started towards the door, looking as nervous as anyone could. Harry slapped him on the back supportively. In about five seconds, every person in the kitchen was up, and crouching by the closed door to listen in on the conversation.

_I've been crying for so long,  
Fighting tears just to carry on,  
But now, but now, it's gone away._

_Hey girl why can't you carry on,  
Is it 'cause you're just like your mother,  
Little tike, like to tease for fun,  
Well you ain't gonna tease no other,  
Gonna make you a lover._

"Shh," Ginny hissed to George, who was whispering a joke to Percy.

"Ron, I've really got to talk to you," Hermione started.

They heard Ron grunt noncommittally in response.

"We both know why," Hermione continued.

"Yeah," Ron swallowed hard.

"Look, I kissed you after the Chamber of Secrets, and it wasn't just because you're my best friend, and we were close to dying."

"It wasn't?"

"No, Ron," Hermione's voice sounded impatient. "I've been sending you signals for years that I like you as more than a friend, and that kiss was supposed to be the slap in the face."

"Signals? What signals?"

Harry tried to hold back laughter at his own friend's stupidity. Ginny slapped him on the arm.

"Uggh! I wanted you to ask me to the Yule Ball, Ron, but Viktor got there first. I invited you to Slughorn's party, but you suddenly ignored me and started snogging Lavender! When I sent those canaries your way, I thought you'd understood that you'd hurt me by being with Lavender, but you obviously didn't realize. And there have been more than enough times in this past year for me to even name."

"Alright," Ron seemed to be gaining confidence. "I'll admit that I knew you liked me in the last year. Well, at least I hoped. But I was too scared that you would think I was utterly delusional."

"He is," George whispered, to mild laughter from some of the others.

"Shh!" Ginny hissed again.

"You were delusional, Ron. But that was before. Now I really know what I want, and it's you. I don't care how corny I sound, because after spending a year fighting a Dark wizard and finally beating him, corny's what I've got."

"I see," Ron said quietly.

"So Ron, I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore. I'm not walking on eggshells around you. I love you, Ron, and I'm not afraid to say it."

A collective gasp came from the group huddled by the door.

"Do you think they're...?" Hermione looked over by the door questioningly.

"Oh, of course they are," Ron broke into a long-awaited grin, one that Hermione had wanted to see appear on his face for so long.

"So?" Hermione said. "Are my feelings returned, or am I the delusional one?"

Ron stepped closer to Hermione. "Don't be silly, Hermione," he said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, and stepping yet closer. "You could never be the delusional one." Then he swept her up in a passionate kiss, one way better and deeper and somehow truer than their first in the battle.

The door banged open as the group wanted to see what was happening. Cheers rang out, along with George shouting that he wanted his money. (Apparently, bets had been placed.)

But Ron and Hermione ignored their onlookers as they broke apart.

"So I take it the 'I love you' is returned?" Hermione smirked.

"More than you ever know," Ron answered, smiling goofily.

"Aww," Harry joked. "And it only took you…seven years!"

"Shut up, Harry," Ron slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" Harry laughed.

But at the sound of bells, the laughing group stopped. Those were the bells Hermione had set to ring when people were supposed to start sitting in their seats at the memorial. They could already hear the sound of multiple people Apparating to the Burrow, and taking their seats outside. The Weasley's started to make a move for the door, but Hermione stopped them.

"Don't forget everyone," she said. "Everybody's going to love today."

_Everybody's gonna love today,  
Love today, love today.  
Everybody's gonna love today,  
Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,  
Love love me, love love me, love love._

As the hosts of the memorial service finally took their seats, and Kingsley Shacklebolt took his place to start at the podium, you could see that Hermione's order had been taken quite literally.

Ginny and Harry were holding hands beside Ron and Hermione, who were as entwined as you could get while sitting in two separate seats. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also clasped hands, as new tears, whether of happiness, sorrow, or both, ran down Mrs. Weasley's face. Bill and Fleur smiled happily at each other, with Bill's arm around Fleur protectively. Charlie, Percy, and George radiated happiness as they sat side by side.

Many people spoke that day; they spoke about individual casualties of the war, of lives lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, of the war in general. But no one put it best as Hermione.

"We should look back at the struggle to overthrow Voldemort as a time of chaos, yes, death unfortunately. But we should also think of all the good things that happened amidst. Of new love," at this point she beamed at Ron in the audience, "new friendship, and simply joking or smiling with your friends. And when we think about the future, of our lives without this person and that person, we should focus on how the people who we celebrate today did not die in vain. They died fighting for good, and they contributed to the now-Voldemort-free world we live in today. We should look onto the future with full and happy hearts, not forgetting those who have passed, but celebrating their sacrifice by living happily in our new world without the hate and oppression. And, most of all, we should love today, and everyday."

* * *

**A/N: Got a little corny towards the end, I know, but wanted to end it on a happy note. Hopefully a good mix of humor, a little sadness, romance, and happiness? I don't know, so tell me what you think! R&R :)**


End file.
